<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfit Mischief by KriffingUnlucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456197">Misfit Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky'>KriffingUnlucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, my oc works, platoon of misfits, star wars the dork wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no dull moment with The Platoon Of Misfits. That's a given.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misfit Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was quiet, darkness blanketing over the platoon’s barracks. Either they were asleep, snoring, or thinking about the mission they’re being deployed on in the morning. Wondering what will happen, where they’ll go, how the planet looks. It was fun to imagine for some, meeting a woman or man, to love. But others just concerned themselves with tactics and training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat though, lays on his back, his breathing steady. Blinking slowly and trying to sleep. Doing everything that Nanny had suggested for better sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was too awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Mouse!” He whisper shouts, rolling over onto his side. “Hey are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A small groan was heard before some muffled mumbles. Turning his face to the side, freed from the pillow, the long haired clone sighs. Knowing that his friend would continue to bother him until he answered. No matter how tired or half aware he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes Cat grin, sitting up in his bed and stretching his arms out. “Good! Because I was thinking. You know how we have a mission tomorrow? Well this entire week I haven’t pulled any pranks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because the last time you pulled a prank you added a red sock, that you pulled out of kriffing nowhere, to Rave’s clothes in the wash. Turning all of his white stuff to pink-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat leans over the edge of his top bunk, grinning like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and you were sent to cleaning duty for a whole month! He said he’d have your head on a plate if you ever pranked again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s if I get caught.” Cat wiggles his eyebrows, flipping over the side of the bed and landing on the ground with a thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after implying he wouldn’t get caught, he was careless. Mouse knew that this wasn’t going to work out, but even so, he wanted to see how it ended. So despite the dread forming in the pit of the curly haired man's stomach, he followed his friend. His curiosity taking over his logic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat walked to the end of their bunkbed, opening the chest where he kept all of his things he had collected over the span of being under Liyanna's command, and started digging through it. His brown eyes sparkling with mischief as he comes across a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cat, what are you thinking about doing?" Mouse asks quietly, peering over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think pink suited the commander?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat, whatever you’re thinking. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I think he’d look great with pink hair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouse facepalmed, letting out a tense sigh, but he began chuckling. The thought of their cold, stoic commander sporting pink hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> quite the funny sight. Shaking his head with small laughs escaping his lips. “You are such an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing it.” The whisker tattooed clone grinned, standing up and beginning out of the barracks with the bottle of hair dye and one other item in hand. His best friend on his tail, not missing out on the opportunity to cause chaos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just their footsteps echoed through the hallway while the spontaneous clone planned his next move, staying close to each other, snickering at their own thoughts. Soon enough they arrived at the freshers door, looking at each other then around. Creeping into the freshers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Cat ran into something, no, not something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, eyes meeting the darkened brown ones of their Captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heyyyy, Jets.” Cat shoots finger guns at him, grinning nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their Captain only looks at them, glancing from one to the other, his towel set atop his head. Eyebrow raising slowly at the clone’s very suspicious act, he continues drying his mohawk. Only wearing some loose sweats. His chest and arms littered with small dots of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you doing up, vod?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” He starts and looks to Mouse. Who just shrugs. “I have come to show Mouse how clean the freshers are after I cleaned them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snort that escaped the clone standing in front of them was so sudden and startling, it made both of them jump. His whole frame shaking with uncontained laughter. “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> lies I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever heard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a bunch of bull. Showing him your cleaning skills.” He wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes with his flesh hand, setting his metal one on top of Cat’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell ya what, I never saw you in here putting the hair dye in Rave’s shampoo and you never saw me if you get caught.” Jets smirks. “Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them grin, nodding firmly. Mock saluting. “Sir, yes sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jets walks away, shaking his head with small snickers escaping his lips. Slinging the towel over his shoulder and running a hand through his curly, freshly washed mohawk. Mumbling before he disappears behind a corner. “They’re so gonna get it at breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat and Mouse had proceeded into the freshers, deciding not to ask what Jets was doing showering at 4am, and just walk into Rave’s normal stall. See, it’s not that they had assigned stalls. No. It’s just that Rave is a bit of a clean freak. So he claimed the corner stall to wash in and keep it clean himself. So the bottle of shampoo and bar of soap were his personal ones. General Oja had bought him a nice cinnamon body wash too, but that’s not the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unscrewing the cap to the shampoo bottle, Cat grins like an evil scientist. Pouring some of it out and into the drain, he filled it to a t of where it was before with the dye. Screwing the cap back on quickly, he acted like someone was chasing him, which wasn’t entirely impossible. But it wasn’t true at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouse was watching his back, making sure nobody was going to walk in on them and ruin the fun. Glancing back and whisper shouting, he grunts. “If you don’t hurry up we’ll get our asses kicked right here and now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” Cat replies after standing and making sure the stall looked the same as when he walked in. Tugging on Mouse’s arm as he jogged out of the freshers, he had a wicked smirk on. One in which the man bunned clone was unsure if he liked or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No reply, he just kept dragging him towards the barracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat? I don’t like that look on your face. The last time you had a spark in your eye like that you went to prank,” He paused. Mouse’s eyes widening. “Cat, no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat yes.” The clone grinned devilishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud groan escaped the man's lips right before they walked into the barracks again. Walking lightly and carefully, to make no noise, they approach the bunks of the ARC’s. And the other item Cat took out of his chest of mysteries? That was a marker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crept up the side of the bed, uncapping the marker with a </span>
  <b>pop</b>
  <span>. He poked the angry ARC’s face. Not having the heart to prank their favorite of the two, but mostly because Splash cooks food for them. So Bubbles was his victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man mumbled something under his breath when his brother poked the side of his face, turning his face towards him he let out a long breath through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Om-Nom you nasty bastard you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was what Cat could make out of that sentence. Keeping himself from laughing was a task for sure, but he didn’t. Gently turning Bubble’s head to face the ceiling he holds his chin to keep it there. Sticking his tongue out in concentration he begins making the bubbles tattooed on the side of his head different items. One was a butterfly and one a balloon, things like that. He decorated his face until he felt satisfied. Letting his head rest on the pillow again without his guidance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps down, silently landing, and grinning with such radiance it would seem as if he just got a medal for his bravery. Or he was given a couple days leave on Bespin. Cloud City more specifically. But no, it’s just because he’d drawn on Bubble’s face. He scurries away. Back to their bunks. Which were closest to the exit. Cat tucked away his supplies again, hidden beneath this odd looking jacket he picked up from a store on Courasaunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouse stood leaned against the frame of the bed, looking at him with a tired, but fully amused look. “Are you done causing trouble for tonight?” He chuckled, but was cut off by a yawn. “If you can’t sleep we can,, cuddle,, like we usually do.” He adds the last bit somewhat shyly, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat smiled and stood up quickly, basically pushing and pouncing on his best friend as he fell to his bed. He looked happy. Satisfied with the smile that got out the man bunned clone. So he grabs the blanket that fell onto the floor, curling up against Mouse’s chest. Nuzzling into Mouse’s gentle petting of his hair. His fingers carding through it the way Cat likes. It was so soothing. Makes him sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And so that’s how he fell asleep. Laid atop his brother, sleeping in a ball, his hair being pet like a lapcat would. Mouse soon drifted off again too, the warmth from atop him was a dawning comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But morning time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was one kind of chaos only the Misfits could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat and Mouse were entangled together, still sleeping through the noise being made. But Bubbles was yelling and shouting, raging over the marker on his face. Splash trying to keep him from beating anyone up for it. Saying he shouldn’t make assumptions. Kotep had decided to steal Stuffo’s blacks. Which were way too big for him. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>giving them back. So he was leaping from bed to bed, running from his large friend who was chasing him in his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tizz was silently fixing his hair, combing the white strands back into a neat style, trying to not listen to his platoons noise. But Tick was sitting beside his friend, expressively telling the man his dream. Talking loudly and wildly fast, swinging his hands everywhere. Gesturing to the actions in his dream. Tizz listened kindly, responding absentmindedly. Scratch had showered and was already fully armored. Perfectly fine until Prince spilt his morning tea on the large sergeant. The tiny trooper panicked, apologizing profusely and taking a random blanket to try and clean it up. But the blanket was pulled off of Squirt, who was tangled in it so much so, that he fell off the bed when the blanket was yanked. A large shout coming from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making everyone stop and look for a split second, but they all soon continued on with what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and Nanny stepped into the room, a pot of kaff in his hand, and he was sipping on it. He came to retrieve his glasses from his bunk. Jets slides past him in the doorway but stops in his tracks and hits the floor dead on. Falling dead, basically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nobody moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanny walks up to him and poked the side of his head with his foot. Bottom lip pushed out in thought. Apparently not concerned for the Captain all too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opened a second time though, and a soft, cotton candy pink hair colored Commander enters. Obviously displeased. Every man does stop in their tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not out of respect, really, mostly out of shock as they’re trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this?” Rave asks, more tiredly than darkly. Crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat merely smiled in his sleep as he tucked farther into Mouse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs are appreciated much ⊂((・▽・))⊃)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>